Road of freedom 1,5 Revelation
by sandra-wesker
Summary: Courte fanfic avant la suite de l'aventure. Bonne lecture


Road of freedom 1.5 : Revelation 

12/11/98- 5 :35- Dortoir des U.B.C.S

Un homme était couché sur son lit lorsque son réveil matin sonna pour le réveiller. L'homme donna un coup de point au réveil pour qu'il arrête de sonner mais il n'arrêta par pour autant. L'humain n'eut d'autre choix que ne se lever et de l'arrêta normalement. Il le prit dans ses mains et le tourna de bord et le fit s'arrêter de sonner. L'homme se leva enfin bien réveiller à cause du réveil mais il se levait toujours le premier dans cette base et ne comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, il avait eu besoin du réveil pour qu'il se décide enfin à se lever. Il s'étira un moment et après quelque minutes dans cette position, il la quitta et décida de s'habiller. Il mit son pantalon kakis et son débardeur noir mais il laissa sa veste sur une chaise et sortit pour courir un peu. Les couloirs de la bases était désert en cette heure si matinal mais l'homme aimait le calme avant que tout le monde sorte pour faire leur entraînement du matin. L'air frais du matin finit par le réveiller complètement et il partit à courir vers la forêt. On entendait seulement le gazouillis des oiseaux et les pas de l'homme qui courait dans les bois. Il rencontra un lièvre sur le sentier qui le regarda sans bouger. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'animal car habituellement il aurait dû se sauver en courant en apercevant un humain mais cet animal ne le fessait point. L'homme ralentit puis finit par marcher en direction du petit lièvre qui ne partait pas encore à courir. L'humain regarda alors de plus près en vit que le lièvre avait une patte prit dans un piège. Aucune pitié ne passa sur le visage de l'homme.

- Homme : Tu as l'air d'être prit.

Le lièvre ne répondit pas à cette remarque mais il se recroquevilla sur lui même. L'homme se pencha vers le petit animal blessé.

- Homme : Je pourrais toujours te libéré et te laissé la vie sauve mais tu n'iras pas bien loin blessé car il y a beaucoup de prédateur dans cette forêt.

Le lièvre tira alors sur sa patte prisonnière du piège mais cela ne fit que le blessé encore plus.

- Homme : Attends, je vais d'aidé.

L'homme sortit un couteau de combat de son fourreau. Le lièvre le regarda encore plus apeuré et tira toujours de plus en plus fort.

- Homme : N'est pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

L'homme posa sa main sur le dos de l'animal et il amena son couteau sur le petit cou du prisonnier et d'un coup sec, le lièvre eu la tête coupé. Le sang de la bête se répandu dans le sentier tachant la terre fraîche qui devient peu à peu rouge.

- Homme : Voilà tu es libéré de ce monde.

Il entendit alors des pas provenir du sentier derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Il aperçu alors une jeune femme avec les cheveux noir attaché en chignon. Elle courrait dans l'air frais du matin mais elle arrêta alors qu'elle fut au niveau de l'homme.

- Homme : Salut Karla!

- Karla : Salut Sponovitch ! Tu es partit de bonne heure ce matin.

- Sponovitch : Oui ! Mais je suis en retard.

- Karla : Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de partir.

- Sponovitch : Je devais t'attendre ?

- Karla : Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans surveillance.

- Sponovitch : Ah bon !

- Karla : Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi. Tu dois obéir au règle qui ont été établie à ton égare.

- Sponovitch : J'en ai marre d'être constamment surveillé.

- Karla : Tu as choisit d'être libéré sous surveillance constante.

- Sponovitch : Je ne pensais pas que cela alla être aussi pire.

- Karla : Sois heureux que j'ai été choisit pour te surveiller.

- Sponovitch : Alors tu vas devoir courir vite pour me surveiller constamment, sans me perdre.

Le russe repartit en courant dans le sentier à toute vitesse. Karla fut pris au dépourvu pendant quelque instant sans comprendre mais elle partit à la suite de son compagnon. Bien qu'elle était habituer à courir le russe courait plus vite et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Karla perdu assez rapidement le russe des yeux. Avait-il quitté le sentier principale ou elle l'avait perdu de vue car celui-ci courait bien trop vite pour elle. Elle rentra alors à la base sans avoir retrouver le russe sur son chemin mais celui-ci attendait à l'entrée adossé contre le mur de pierre.

- Sponovitch : Alors trop vite pour toi.

La jeune femme reprit alors son souffle plier en deux.

- Karla : Ouff ! Ouff ! Ouff !

- Sponovitch : Pas très résistante à ce que je vois.

- Karla : J'aurais jamais dû accepté ce travail.

- Sponovitch : Toi qui disais être capable de dompté des hommes comme moi.

- Karla : J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mots.

- Sponovitch : Alors accroche toi car si tu veux me suivre partout il va te falloir pas mal de courage.

- Karla : Ça fait déjà deux jours que tu me mène la vie dur alors je crois que je vais être capable de te suivre encore.

- Sponovitch : Alors encore un peu de course ne te fera pas de mal.

Le russe repartit dans les bois en courant mais moins vite cette fois çi. Karla expira mais elle n'allait pas lâcher aussi facilement. La jeune femme partit sur les pas de Sponovitch en essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Le russe regardait parfois en arrière pour avoir si la jeune femme le suivait bien.

- Sponovitch : Alors pas trop dur l'entraînement du matin.

- Karla : Non mais va te faire foutre.

- Sponovitch : Alors là si tu le prends sur ce ton.

L'homme accéléra alors l'allure et courut de plus en plus vite pour encore disparaît des yeux de Karla.

- Karla : Pas encore.

La jeune femme arrêta et regarda au loin en espérant voir une silhouette en avant d'elle mais personne n'était en vue. Elle continua sa route dans le sentier mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement de brindille derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement mais il n'y avait rien. Elle recommença à marcher mais elle se fit alors attraper par le cou. Des mains rude entourait son cou et un corps se colla au sien. Elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain.

- Sponovitch : Hi ! Hi ! Je dirais bien que je t'ai eu.

- Karla :Non mais lâche moi.

- Sponovitch : Tu n'aimes pas ça.

Il retient alors la jeune femme d'un seule bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa prisonnière. Il huma la chevelure de la jeune femme quelque instant et la fit retourner en la tenant cette fois ci par le torse en passant ses mains derrière le dos de la jeune femme et la reprocha de lui.

- Karla : Non mais lâche moi.

Elle se débattit de plus en plus fort mais le russe ne fessait que la coller plus contre lui. Karla décida de passer à sa deuxième arme. Elle donna un violent coup de genou dans l'entre jambe du russe. Celui-ci se plia en deux de douleur. Il lâcha la jeune fille qui partit en courant dans le sentier en direction de la base. Le russe se releva de toute sa hauteur, sourit et partit à la suite de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avant prit une bonne avance mais son poursuivant était trop rapide pour elle et alla bientôt la rattraper. L'homme se rapprocha de plus en plus, lorsqu'il fut au niveau de la fille, il voulut la rattraper avec son bras mais il vit des hommes se diriger vers eux. Les soldats étaient maintenant sortit faire leur course matinal. Le russe laissa tomber son plan et dépassa la jeune femme et continua son chemin pour rentrer à la base.

* Karla * Une chance qu'ils sont sortit en avance pour une fois sinon je ne sais pas ce que Sponovitch m'aurait fait.

Elle entendit quelque instant et finit enfin par se décider à suivre le russe. Elle ne devait pas trop le perdre longtemps. La jeune femme se remit à courir dans les bois, lorsqu'elle arriva à la base, elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

***

Sponovitch retient son geste au dernier moment car les soldats arrivaient dans le sentier et il ne voulait pas être prit en train de maltraité quelqu'un. Il se remit à courir dans le sentier pour rentrer à la base. Karla resta en arrière mais le russe ne s'est occupa pas pour l'instant. Il aurait bien d'autre occasion d'être seul avec la jeune femme. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la base, entra dans la base pour aller se laver et ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se rendit alors au douche commune pour homme, la salle était déserte comme d'habitude à cette heure çi. Les soldats allaient revenir dans 30 minutes après leur course. Le russe enleva son pantalon et son débardeur et il se plaça sous une douche. L'eau était fraîche mais pas trop froide non plus juste à la bonne température. Le russe passa environ 10 minutes à se laver, il ferma alors le jet d'eau et prit une serviette et la mit autour de sa taille. Il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les replacer un peu. Il remit alors un pantalon propre, un débardeur et ensuite la veste des U.B.C.S. Il partit alors vers la cafétéria et il y vit alors Karla assis à une table seule. Le russe se rendit alors au comptoir, prit un plateau et alla s'asseoir juste en face de Karla sans la quitter des yeux. Leur repas se fit alors en silence, personne ne brisa la tension qui s'était établie entre les deux.

* Karla * Pour qui, il se prends. Il veut m'agresser et ensuite il pense que je vais lui pardonner son geste.

Le russe souriait toujours en ne quittant jamais des yeux la jeune femme assit devant lui. Elle finit enfin par lui adresser la parole.

- Karla : Ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fait dans la forêt.

- Sponovitch : Avoue que tu as aimer ça autant que moi.

- Karla : Non ! Je suis la seule personne qui s'est porté volontaire pour te surveiller. Alors si tu me mets à dos tu vas devoir retourné devant la cours et là je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

- Sponovitch : …

- Karla : Alors j'aimerais que tu ne recommence plus jamais et aussi que tu t'excuse.

- Sponovitch : M'excuser !

- Karla : Bien sûr ! C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire avant que j'aille tout raconter au chef et que tu passes de nouveau en cours.

- Sponovitch : Tu n'iras pas jusque là ?

- Karla :Alors excuse toi et j'oublie pour ce matin.

- Sponovitch : …

- Karla : Alors que décides-tu ?

* Sponovitch * Elle m'a bien eut cette fois. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je ne fais pas ce que je dis, je retourne en prison.

- Sponovitch (bas) : Pardonne moi.

- Karla : Excuse moi mais j'ai rien entendu.

- Sponovitch : J'ai dit : Excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai fait.

- Karla : Et promet moi que tu ne recommencera pas.

- Sponovitch : Je promets.

- Karla : Et maintenant explique moi pourquoi.

- Sponovitch : Tu veux en savoir des choses.

- Karla : Alors ça vient.

Le russe allait commencer son explication mais un soldat se plaça à côté de la table en garde à vous.

- Karla : Oui soldat.

- Soldat : Le chef veut vous voir tout les deux dans son bureau maintenant.

- Sponovitch : Quoi maintenant ?

- Soldat : Oui.

Le russe se releva d'un bond qui fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, alla jeter le reste de son déjeuner dans la poubelle et mit le plateau sur le dessus de celle-ci. Karla fit pareil mais elle le fit plus en douceur. Ils avancèrent alors dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Arlington.

- Karla : Tu t'en est bien sortit cette fois mais tu vas me le raconter après la réunion.

- Sponovitch : Tu commences vraiment à me tomber sur les nerfs toi.

- Karla : J'ai toujours dit que je sais dompté des hommes comme toi.

- Sponovitch : Ai-je d'autre fois que de t'obéir ?

- Karla : Retourner en prison et quitter l'armée mais je sais que cette pensé de t'enchante guère.

Le russe accéléra le pas qui fit rire Karla. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le bureau d'Arlington. Sponovitch ouvrit la porte sans avoir prit la peine de cogner. Arlington était assis comme à son habitude dans un fauteuil noir derrière son bureau. Karla entra à son tour dans le bureau ayant toujours le sourire au lèvre par ce que le russe lui avait dit quelle seconde plus tôt.

- Arlington : Bon vous voilà enfin vous deux.

- Sponovitch : Et que nous veux-tu ?

- Arlington : Assoyiez-vous je vous pris.

Karla prit place sur une des deux siège qui était libre mais Sponovitch resta debout les bras croisé. Arlington haussa les épaule et commença son discours.

- Arlington : Je suis désolé de vous annoncez que votre mission sera retardé de quelque mois. Vos deux coéquipiers vont seulement arrivé dans six mois.

- Sponovitch : Pourquoi les attendent pour nous donner une mission ?

- Arlington : Toute les autres équipes sont complète et il n'y a pas de nouvelle recru.

- Sponovitch : Nous pouvons très bien réussir une mission à deux.

- Arlington : Contesterais-tu un ordre ?

- Sponovitch : Peut-être bien que oui mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Arlington : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de comprendre.

- Sponovitch : …

- Arlington : Alors vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez pendant ses six mois mais vous devez rester à la base.

- Sponovitch : Et qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire pendant ses six mois ?

- Arlington : J'en ai aucune idée mais ce n'ai pas mon problème.

Sponovitch tourna les talons et se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir mais le chef le retenu encore pendant un moment.

- Arlington : Attend un moment j'aimerais bien te parler un instant seul à seul.

Karla se leva alors et elle se dirigea vers la porte en silence. Alors qu'elle arriva au niveau de Sponovitch, elle dit quelque chose à son oreille.

- Karla : Je vais t'attendre dehors pour l'explication que tu me dois.

Il se retourna alors vers son chef et laissa sortir la jeune femme qui quitta le bureau pour attendre à l'extérieur.

- Sponovitch : Bon que me voulez-vous ?

- Arlington : Ferme la porte et ensuite je vais commencer.

Sponovitch se dirigea vers la porte et il la claqua fortement. Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux du chef il vit qu'il n'était plus autant de bonne humeur que tout à l'heure.

- Arlington : Bon tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs avec ton caractère de bœuf.

- Sponovitch : Et moi j'en ai assez d'être toujours sous surveillance.

Les deux se criant après sans jamais baissé le ton de leur voix.

- Arlington : Vous êtes sous surveillance et vous le resterez jusqu'à nouvelle ordre mais si vous voulez rester ici il va vous falloir changer de caractère.

- Sponovitch : Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère.

- Arlington : Depuis que tu es revenue tu n'es plus le même.

- Sponovitch : …

- Arlington : Avant tu ne te fessais presque pas remarquer mais maintenant tout le monde parle sans cesse de toi. Où est passer le russe que nous connaissions avant ?

- Sponovitch : Il n'est plus et ne pourra jamais revenir.

- Arlington : Et pour quelle raison ?

Les deux baissèrent alors la voix et recommencèrent à parler normalement.

- Sponovitch : Tu dois savoir les effets de la drogue que je prenais.

- Arlington : Bien sûr. Il affecte le corps de différente façon tout dépends de la personne qui la prends.

- Sponovitch : Et bien sur moi, il avait une très forte influence.

- Arlington : Laquelle ?

- Sponovitch : Il me fait oublier les choses du passé, il est vrai, mais il influence aussi mon esprit.

- Arlington : Tu veux dire que tu deviens un autre homme.

- Sponovitch : Oui. Je deviens un peu plus docile et mon corps est plus résistant au coup.

- Arlington : Un peu plus docile et ce que tu as fait à Julie s'était quoi ?

- Sponovitch : C'est un des effets négatif lorsque je reprends contrôle de moi même.

- Arlington : Tu veux dire lorsque tu es en manque ?

- Sponovitch : Ouais on peut dire ça aussi comme ça.

- Arlington : On est devant un gros dilemme là.

- Sponovitch : Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous allez me redonner de cette drogue ?

- Arlington : Ma réponse n'est pas encore oui. Il faut d'abord que je me documentes plus au sujet des effets secondaire.

- Sponovitch : Je n'en connais aucun à part si j'en manque et que j'ai des cauchemars la nuit qui me fait rappeler mon passé.

- Arlington : En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Sponovitch : Bien sûr depuis que j'en prends je connais les effets.

- Arlington : Et comment t'es-tu procuré cette drogue ?

- Sponovitch : J'ai un ami en russie qui en fait pousser dans une serre. Je le paie bien et il me les mets aussi en cigarette.

- Arlington : Et qui est cet homme ?

- Sponovitch : Je lui ai promis de ne jamais le dire.

- Arlington : Ok ! Chacun ces secrets.

- Sponovitch : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si compréhensif.

- Arlington : Et bien nous manquons terriblement de soldats et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre encore. En plus tu nous est très utile.

- Sponovitch : Pourquoi dis-tu toujours nous ?

- Arlington : J'ai des personnes plus haut gradé que moi qui me donne des ordres spécifiques et aussi des coéquipiers.

- Sponovitch : Bon alors la réponse est-elle oui pour la drogue ?

- Arlington : Je te permets oui mais personne ne doit être au courant de tout ceci.

- Sponovitch : Bien je vous remercie et je vais redevenir le russe que tout le monde connaît.

- Arlington : Je suis content de l'apprendre.

- Sponovitch : …

- Arlington : Bon tu peux te rentre à l'entrepôt pour chercher ta dernière cargaison de cigarettes.

Arlington lui tendit alors un papier qu'il lui faudrait donner au gardien de l'entrepôt pour lui permettre d'y entrer et prendre ses cigarettes. Le russe le prit et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrit mais il se rappela alors que Karla l'attendait à l'extérieur.

- Sponovitch : Et on fait quoi pour la surveillance constante ?

- Arlington : Dit à Karla de venir me voir pour en discuter.

- Sponovitch : Bien chef !

Le russe sortit et vit alors que Karla attendait toujours dans le couloir en tournant en rond. Lorsqu'elle vit, elle se dirigea vers lui mais le russe lui fit signe d'entrée dans le bureau, se qu'elle fit sans hésiter mais lorsqu'elle fut entrer le russe referma la porte derrière lui et il partit en direction de l'entrepôt. L'entrepôt se trouvait à l'extérieur de la base et ressemblait vaguement à une simple bâtisse rectangle. Mesurant bien 700 m de long et 500m de large. Tout l'équipement qui ne servait pas était entreposer là. Les avions, automobiles et même motos. Lorsqu'il y arriva un jeune homme était devant la porte et regardaient le russe venir vers lui. Le jeune soldat se mit alors au garde à vous mais il tremblait comme une feuille. Le russe lui sourit alors et le jeune homme sentit ses genoux se dérobé mais il se rattrapa au mur.

- Soldat : Oui.

Il bégayait et cherchait ses mots. Sponovitch lui tendit alors la feuille que lui avait donner Arlington quelque minutes plus tôt. Le soldat la prit toujours en tremblant et la déplia pour voir ce qui pouvait bien être écrit.

Le dénommé Ransleigh Sponovitch à la permission de prendre le chargement provenant de la Russie. Caisse numéro 21.

Arlington.

Le jeune regarda alors la feuille et ensuite le russe et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit alors les portes de l'entrepôt et fit entrer le russe sans le suivre.

- Soldat : Caisse numéro 21.

- Sponovitch : Je sais.

Sur ses mots le jeune soldat alla à l'extérieur. Le russe rit alors d'un bond coup. Les jeunes recrus avaient toujours aussi peur de lui. Sponovitch chercha alors la caisse numéro 21 mais cela lui prit beaucoup plus de temps à la trouver sans l'aide du jeune soldat qui était sortit en courant mais après 15 minutes il la trouva enfin. Elle se trouvait dans le fond de l'entrepôt dans un coin sombre. Elle mesurait environ 60 cm par 40 cm. Le russe se dirigea vers cette dernière en souriant. Il prit alors le pied de biche qui était accoté contre la caisse. On l'avait déjà forcé pour l'ouvrir ce qui n'étonna pas le russe. Quelqu'un avait bien dut l'ouvrir pour savoir se qu'elle contenait vraiment et même l'avoir essayer. Après quelque moment le couvercle de la caisse tomba par terre et on pu découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. La caisse était rempli de paquet de cigarette de marque russe. Il manquait bien un paquet mais se n'était pas bien grave. La caisse devait bien contenir une cinquantaine si ce n'était pas plus. Sponovitch en prit un et referma le couvercle. Il mit le paquet dans l'une de ces poches et chargea la caisse sur son épaule. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie de l'entrepôt. Le soldat attendait toujours dehors au grand vent et il se remit au garde à vous lorsqu'il vit le russe sortir.

- Sponovitch : Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'emporte cette caisse.

- Soldat : Non elle vous appartient après tout.

Sponovitch le regarda alors dans les yeux pendant quelque instant et partit alors vers la base pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Rendu la bas, il mit la caisse dans un coin et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Sponovitch sortit alors son paquet de cigarette et le regarda pendant quelque instant. Il sortit une clope et ensuite son zippo. Il mit alors la cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma. Après quelque boucher de fumée, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir tranquillement. Il se détendit alors comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment. Depuis qu'il s'était engager pour les U.B.C.S en fin de compte. Le calme se fit alors autour de lui et il finit par ne plus entendre un seul bruit. Il se sentait bien et il redevenait peu à peu le russe que tout le monde craignait par respect et non par craindre. Il finit alors par s'endormir et il fit alors des cauchemars sur son passé.

Tel était l'un des inconvénient mais Sponovitch avait appris à vivre avec depuis qu'il était habitué à se droguer.

***

Cela devait maintenant faire presque 15 minutes que Karla attendait dans le couloir pendant que les deux hommes parlait mais de quoi il pouvait bien parler au juste ? Voilà une question que Karla ne cessait de se poser. Elle se mit même à tourner en rond. Marchant dans le couloir d'un bord à l'autre.

* Karla* Je commence vraiment à tressé là moi.

Elle continua toujours de marcher en silence dans le couloir mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le russe sortir du bureau et lui faire signe d'entrée. Elle entra donc dans le bureau et Sponovitch referma la porte laissant l'homme et la femme parlé.

- Arlington : Bon je voudrais te dire quelque mots sur Sponovitch.

- Karla : Ah oui et lesquelles?

- Arlington : Je lui redonne maintenant sa liberté complète.

- Karla : Mais on ne sait pas de quoi il est vraiment capable.

- Arlington : Nous avons parler longuement et j'en ai conclu que nous ne pourrions pas le contrôlé plus longtemps si nous le gardions enfermé ici.

- Karla : Et pour le plan?

- Arlington : Il est toujours le même. Mieux veut lui faire croire qu'il nous tient pendant que s'est nous qui le tenons entre nos mains.

- Karla : Mais il devient de plus en plus incontrôlable.

- Arlington : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai réglé se problème avec lui.

- Karla : Bon je te fais confiance comme d'habitude.

Karla se dirigea vers la porte mais Arlington la retenu encore quelque instant.

- Arlington : Quelque chose semble te tracasser?

- Karla : Eh bien! Sponovitch n'est plus lui même et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Arlington : Aurais-tu des sentiments pour lui?

- Karla : Non bien sûr que non mais je penses seulement au plan. Que se passerait-il si nous perdons contrôle de Sponovitch. La prochaine mission sera alors un vrai désastre.

- Arlington : Elle ne pourra pas échoué car tu vas être là pour t'assurer quelle réussit.

- Karla : Je sais mais je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions.

- Arlington : Ne pense plus à ça et profite des six mois que tu as de libre.

- Karla : D'accord.

- Arlington : On se retrouve toujours dans ma chambre ce soir.

- Karla : Mais bien sûr.

Karla et Arlington s'échangèrent alors un sourire complice et la jeune femme quitta le bureau laissant son supérieur à son travail.

Quelle était le plan dont ils avaient parlé?

Que préparaient-ils à Sponovitch?

Que se passerait-il durant la prochaine mission?

Fin!


End file.
